Don't Judge
by lillianwillsurvive
Summary: There was a loud knock on the door. I scowl a little. Opening the doors, I am surprised to see an ANBU operative standing there. "The Hokage expects you for an S-Ranked mission, pertaining to the missing Naruto Namikaze. You have half an hour to report." The nin was gone just like that. Fem Naruto, Sasusaku. One major OC, look out for them!
1. Chapter 1

Preview:

There was a loud knock on the door. I scowl a little.

Opening the doors, I am surprised to see an ANBU operative standing there.

"The Hokage expects you for an S-Ranked mission, pertaining to the missing Naruto Namikaze. You have half an hour to report." The nin was gone just like that.

"_Friendship means understanding, not agreement. Forgiveness, not forgetting. It means memories that last, even when we are lost." ~unknown_

I stared at Sakura across the breakfast table and smiled. She was pouring herself a glass of orange juice, but had somehow dipped her elbow into the syrup on her plate. now she was childishly trying to lick it off.

"It is physically impossible to do that. You should know. I thought your were one of the top medic nin in the village?" She smirks.

"I am, I just wanted to be the one to prove the book wrong," I smile, and lean across the table to wipe her elbow, which was stuck out towards me at a strange angle. She huffs, and goes back to her meal.

We had been dating for a few months now and I had invited her to breakfast at my house before training. I had cooked chocolate chips pancakes, knowing they were some of her favorite. As we both reached the last quarter of our pancakes however, there was a loud knock on the door. I scowl a little.

Opening the doors, I am surprised to see an ANBU operative standing there.

"The Hokage expects you for an S-Ranked mission, pertaining to the missing Naruto Namikaze. You have half an hour to report." The nin was gone just like that.

We quickly finished our pancakes, knowing that it could be a while before our next meal.

It had been so long since I last saw her. She had left in a whirlwind, only bringing pain. I had watched her leave that night with my subordinates. It was only about two months after I left.

She just left our poor teammate, Sakura, the last of the original team seven, to fend for herself in the grief I left her in. We are the same in that matter. Now three years later I had returned while she had not.

I knew she was a selfish bitch, but she shouldn't have been gone this long.

That was my only train of thought as I walked to the Hokage's office with Sakura. Sai, the boy who had replaced me while I was gone had already been there outside, waiting for us.

As we walked in we found Tsunade sitting behind her desk, with her hands folded in front of her face. She looked frustrated, almost as if he didn't know what to think. It had been so long since I had seen such a pensive look on her face, that I became slightly worried.

"Is something wrong? You seem troubled," Sakura said cautiously, looking upon her old mentor with concern. It was then I notice the paper sitting on her desk. She lifted it up and pointed at the signature. I would notice the girlie scrawl anywhere. Sakura snatched the paper from her fingers and read through it. She glanced up at the older woman, tears in her worried, sorrowful eyes.

"Where did you get this?" Her voice was broken, much like it had been when she spoke to me the first time I returned to the village...

_It was raining._

_The drops clung to my cloak, and the cold was oppressive. I could hardly stand in the sight of the old village gates. As soon as the guard saw me, they jumped at me, weapons raised. I raise my hands in surrender, causing them to give me confused looks._

_"I finally escaped the tyranny that has oppressed me for so long. I have returned to the village as a willing to servant, and will face whatever charges the Hokage places on me."_

_As we walk through the streets, people glared at me. Some gave me looks of fear, whilst others hid their children behind their legs, trying to protect them from the evil that I had once been. It saddens me how well I understand their reluctance to let me back here again, to become a part of the community, to even see my face._

_It had been a long two years, years that I can't say I miss. I've done many things I regret under the command of the wretched man._

_Just as we're turning the corner to the Hokage the tower and catch a familiar head of pink hair into my vision. She's walking towards me. She's wearing the same red dress that I'd seen her in the first time we met, the one with a white circle across the front. Her apple green eyes are looking at the stores as she walks past._

_Her eyes scan across her field of vision, when finally the land and mine. They widen, and she gasps, dropping everything that was in her hands. It seems I've interrupted a routine grocery trip. Her hand covers her mouth, and her eyes fill with tears._

_"Sasuke?" Her voice is so broken and cold, that it stings my heart and brings tears to my eyes. I nod. She walks up to me and stands there, frozen. Then, with blinding speed her hand reaches up and strikes across my face. I don't flinch, I know I deserved it. It's not the physical pain that hurts me, though. It's the fact that she had every right._

_"I'm sorry. I knew Orochimaru wouldn't leave me alone, and I couldn't let him put you in danger," I said as I got down on my knees in the mud, pressing my face into the puddle beneath me. I stay completely still waiting for her response._

_"You left for two years, abandoning your teammates, your village, and any responsibility you had left to your clan. On top of that, any time me or Naruto came to find you and bring you home, you tried to kill us. You slaughtered countless people, and you expect us to forgive you?" Her voice is even more broken then it was before, and it shakes often. I keep my nose in the dirt, silent and submissive, showing proper respect to someone I had wronged._

_"I want to be there to see what the Hokage says to you, when she tells you that scum is scraped off our streets, but has more purpose than you do in this world." She grabs a fistful of my hair and drags me the rest of the way through the mud to the building..._

Now as I watch her struggle, I understand the pain she feels, and felt, at having lost someone, but getting the chance to have them back again. What hurt the most about her leaving, was that the man, her godfather, the one accompanying her, training her, had returned home without her. Over a year ago.

He had stumbled and the village with no recollection of what happened in the last two weeks. No recollection of how he had lost Naruto. The note he had shown us told us not to search, but of course we didn't listen. We had searched for months.

She continues to study it, before covering her face with one hand, and, dropping into the chair Shizune had placed behind her, held it out to me.

I take the paper from my pink haired woman's hand, I don't know what to feel.

_I'll be coming home soon. I sent this ahead on a fox, my favorite, Rukia. I expect her to be well taken care of. I can't move very fast in the state I am in._

_I'll explain everything they get there, which should be about a week after Rukia gets there. Have a team of medics on standby at the village gates, I will need them. Don't tell Jiraiya, I need to speak to him myself._

_Thanks, _

_Naruto Namikaze_

It took me a few moments to process when I was looking at, but when I did my eyes shifted to the woman behind the desk. I gazed into her amber eyes, which seem to remember the same thing I had moments before, and I speak.

"How long ago did you receive this?" I had to fight to keep my voice steady.

"Six days."

"No offense, but why did you call us here?"

"I want you three to go find her. She should be close to the city, and I'm sure, if you take her fox, you will find her. Sakura can handle the on site healing, but I want to look over her when you guys return."

"When do we leave?"

"Now, if that's possible."

"Yes Hokage!" We turn to leave, but she stops us. We turn around a look at her.

"Make sure all of you come home safely." We nod and smile. Then, I nod at the other two, and we take our leave.

We raced through the village, reaching speeds I never thought possible. We fly through the gates so fast the ANBU guarding them have to do a double take to catch us in their vision. I'm looking all around myself, listening so intently, trying to catch the smallest sound of my teammate, my old teammate.

After an hour two, I hear the sound of footsteps and heavy breathing. Someone shouts but it's not a voice I was happy to hear.

It's the voice of my older brother, Itachi.

The footsteps stop, and there is a loud thud.

Then another voice, weak and feminine, tries to respond, but comes to a strangling end. I'm not close enough to understand what they're saying, but I can understand the emotion in their voices.

Itachi seemed to be commanding the female, while the female the been arguing, fighting back. We were finally within hearing range, as the deep voice of my brother spoke again.

"Let her go, and I will go back with you. Just please, let her go." I freeze at the edge of the tree line. I have never heard my brother's voice sounds so heartfelt and broken in my entire life.

I can see them now, a man with bright orange hair, wearing the red and black clouded cloak of the Akatsuki, stands with his back to me, his arms wrapped around something, the girl I presume.

My brother stands across from us, his expression pained, but his hands are at the ready, to fight or perform ninjutsu. His black hair is ruffled, and his tear troughs are even deeper than I remember. He sharingan flares in an attempt to intimidate his opponent. I see now that he was trying to protect the girl. His eyes widen a fraction when he notices me. I put a finger over my lips to show him to be quiet, and he nods slightly.

The man with the orange hair tilts his head, seemingly thinking. He hums then replies.

"No, I have quite enjoyed her company." Itachi growls in disgust. I'm thoroughly confused by his meaning. As the man shifts his grip, I take this is my chance and leap forward. I place a kunai on his neck.

"Do as he says, or I will not hesitate to murder you, you disgusting bastard." The girl in his arms gasps, and I look down at her. I suddenly recognize the familiar blond hair pulled back in a small, thin braid that reaches her lower back. The man finally releases her.

"Itachi, would you care to explain who this man is?" I ask, as the young blond girl sits down on the ground a ways away facing the opposite direction. I notice that she is in a bloodied tank top, and her bare arms are covered in bruises and cuts, probably from a previous fight. Three foxes trot out of the forest and sit with her.

"It's none of your concern. Take her and leave." I decide not to argue. After walking over to the girl I picked her up, not bothering to look into her eyes, and take off running.

After running for an hour, I stop and clearing and set the girl down. Her bright red fox, who had been following this the whole time, laid down next to her sleeping form. Sakura asked us to leave the clearing so she could do an examination. I nod, then decide to set up a perimeter while we wait.

"What did the Akatsuki want with her? Who is that?" Sai asks.

"You mean you didn't see the fox and whisker marks on her face?" He shakes his head.

"That is the jinchuriki of the kyuubi, a dear friend of mine, and our target. That was Naruto Namikaze."

**AN: I'm not a fan of author's notes, so I'll keep it simple. I want you to review, to tell me what you think, and how I can fix it. PM me if you have anything in particular you want me to add, like a character. I am looking for one OC character to put in. I will need: name, height, weapons, personality, description (physical), outfit, and anything else. I do have a specific relation they will be, but I want you guys to fill it in. Thx!**


	2. Chapter 2

"_I know when to stop. I know when to let things go. I know when to move on. But 'I know' and 'I can' are two different things." ~unknown_

I don't care to look over her face, because her bangs are stuck there, covering it. After I'm sure they've left the clearing, and carefully remove her ambrey-styled sunset orange and white tank top. I have her laying on her back, expecting most of the damage to be on her back. She has some welts and bruises, from what seems to be a whipping, maybe a few days old. I heal the worst house ones, wanting to save my energy in case there are other, more serious injuries. I slowly turn her over, wincing at seeing I was wrong. I have a hard time finding skin that was healed, let alone without scarring. She was sliced in every direction, across her stomach and her breasts. Some parts of her stomach, neck and sides were swollen with bruises. Her breathing, I now noticed was ragged.

I again did the best I could, before moving to her pale legs, which were barely covered by a pair of ragged shorts. Her legs had deep gashes, from what I cannot tell. They run up and down her legs, almost looking like claw marks. I shiver, only imagining what she had gone through. I stare at her face, which is hidden by bangs, then glance towards the blood red fox laying by her side and something clicks. I slowly lift a shaking hand, shaking from exhaustion or fear of the discovery, I don't know. Lightly brushing the bangs from her cheeks, I stare at the beauty who lies broken before me.

She had pale alabaster skin, which complimented her dirty blonde hair well. Her eyes were large, taking up a majority of her angular face. Above a finely pointed jaw sat a set of fluffy pink lips. The most amazing thing about the unfamiliar and battered face is the whisker marks that ran off her cheeks.

I almost burst into tears right then.

Healing as many of the wounds as I could, with any chakra I had, I clothed her again. I couldn't resist the tears that fell from my eyes at the condition Naruto was in. In comparison to how she used to be, this was just...

I called out to my teammates, telling Sasuke what I discovered when he states,

"I knew from the moment I saw her hair. Have you really forgotten that unique shade?"

I shake my head and sigh.

"Our mission is complete, and she needs to get some real medical attention, let's go home," Sai says, and I take no offense to the words. Instead, I lift my arm, asking him to help me up. He decides to carry me, swooping me into his arms.

"Sleep, ugly. It's time for you to get some rest." I also take no offense to the name, and close my eyes after making sure Naruto is safely in Sasuke's arms.

POV change

I don't know where I am when I awaken, the pattern of the ceiling is like nothing I have ever seen. It seems to be an upside down staircase. I shrug and try to stand up.

Upon doing so, I get light headed and fall over, ripping out several needles that had been attached to my arm. I start yelling and flailing about alerting a person, whom I hadn't been aware was in the room, to my conscious state. She jumps to her feet and shushes me.

"Naruto, calm down, you're safe. Remember me? I'm Tsunade, your Baa-chan." The blonde, busty and familiar speaks in a sad tone.

"What happened to you out there? You were gone for over a year and no one could find you!" She says, seemingly desperate for answers. I sigh, and quickly make up and memorize a story, that is only partly the truth. Not trusting my voice, I motion towards the nearby paper and pen. She gives them to me and I wish I could just remain unresponsive.

"The akatsuki captured me and erased a bit of Jiraiya's memory. They have held me captive, stealing memories of my training and interrogating me for information. they have also been trying to gain access to the kyuubi. I've been trying to escape since the first day, and finally made it with the help of Itachi Uchiha. He up was the only one who did me no harm. You will find that he is held captive there too, but only for the sake of his brother. We sent Rukia ahead, and I ran, up while he stalled them catching me. I'm glad those three came when they did, or we would both be goners." She nods, after reading the note, seemingly accepting the explanation.

"Has anyone besides them been told I'm here?" I write, remaining quiet and emotionless, as I have learned to be in these situations.

"Not outside of those three. I made them swear not to say anything. Would you like to see anyone? I believe you are well enough for company. Don't stress yourself though." I nod, then think. I need to thank them, then talk to Jiraiya. A thought hits me again.

"How long have I been out, Baa-chan?" I ask, finally ready to speak, and to lighten the mood.

"Four days." The Akatsuki would be back at the hideout by now, and torturing Itachi for his betrayal. I wince. He was such a good person, I couldn't stand to see him in pain because of me.

"Send Team seven in please," I whisper. Seemingly hesitant, probably noting the uncharacteristic quiet, she nods and leaves. This would be a long day.

I spent my time waiting for the three who rescued me, two of them my former teammates, to arrive by imagining how the encounter would go. I can't quite picture my replacement's reaction, but Sasuke would probably be the aloof asshole he always was, and Sakura would be slightly worried, but also quite angry that I hadn't written. I chuckled at the thought.

It hadn't gone how I had expected in the least.

A strange couple came in cautiously, the male with black hair and black vaguely worried eyes, the woman with pink hair and green eyes. Her eyes burned with a fire of anger.

"Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?! Or write to us to tell us you were ok? I have been so worried." Sakura started off yelling, but broke into a whisper as she spoke the last sentence. My heart stirs with guilt, then sorrow.

"Because I wasn't."

Her eyes snap to mine, and she remembers the situation she found me in. Another man had walked in whilst she spoke, and caught my reply with suspicious eyes. It's funny, he looks just like another young Sasuke, with those black emotionless eyes of his. Said look alike chooses now to speak.

"Why weren't you ok?" In answer, I roll up my sleeves revealing the scars from numerous torture sessions over the past year.

"I was 'ok' until a few days before Jiraiya came back to the village. I was a prisoner under the Akatsuki for the rest of the time I have been gone. They tortured me..." My voice cracks and I can't finish the thought. Sakura had been an ok friend to me since we were placed on the same team. Apparently she had thought I was a real idiot, when the truth was I just didn't put the effort in to work hard. Something that I had turned into a strategy of deception for myself.

She moved forward to comfort her second best friend, me.

"What has happened to us all over the last three years?" She asks and I again notice how different we all, of the original team seven, are.

Sakura's aura and smell tells me she is no longer a weakling, but someone of immense power. I recall that before I left she was apprentice of Tsunade, a sannin and a Hokage. She must have gained the same monstrous strength as the old woman.

Sasuke, as he moves to put his arm around the pink haired kunoichi, has began to trust people. Not only that but he is less vengeful, seeing how he didn't attack his brother in the clearing. He is even showing emotion, hell, kissing Sakura's forehead to _comfort_ her, something the old Sasuke would never do.

Then there is me. Covered in scars, physically and mentally. Stronger than any other jounin out there, but stuck at the level of chunin. I was pushed to my limits, then held captive. I went from a talkative playful child to this... cold bitch in three years. I have seen things most thirty year olds, even ANBU haven't seen, all by the age of sixteen.

I sigh, then nod in agreement to her.

"I need to speak to Jiraiya, but will you all come back tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Sakura immediately replies. "Would you like us to bring you anything?"

"Could you get me a new set of clothes? These hospital gowns are so uncomfortable..." I trail off. She and Sasuke nod and leave, but the other man stays behind.

"I'm Sai by the way." He tries to give me a smile, but I can tell how fake it is by looking into his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" I ask him cautiously.

"I could ask you the same thing," he states cryptically and leaves.

What is up with these men?

I spent a few hours, laying around after Tsunade came back. She keeps going in and out of the room, so when she leaves I try to stand. The problem with that was that she keeps walking in right as I get my feet over the edge of the bed. This time when she leaves I don't bother.

She walks in, sees that I stayed put, and smiles.

"I have already sent for Jiraiya, but didn't tell him why. I wasn't sure if you wanted him to know."

"Perfect, I can be really dramatic about this," I say.

"He is on a mission right now, but should be back soon. That should give you some time to plan," I nod at her words, then shift around a bit where I lay, trying to stand up. I manage to get to my feet before Tsunade notices my intentions. I take a step as she leaps from her chair, and fall to the ground cringing. Something starts dripping down my side and seeping through the shirt and Baa-chan sighs.

"Will you please just stay still! Those wounds will never heal if you don't stay in bed," She scolds me, but stops and stares at something over my now bruised shoulder, which I had slammed on the metal railing of the bed as I fell. I turn to see a red marked face staring back at me, his eyes a swirl of emotion.

"I'm not on a mission right now, and don't plan to be until I wake up from this dream." He pinches himself a few times, then in a desperate attempt to awaken himself bites his hand. I chuckle.

"You always were a day dreamer, huh, ero-sennin?" After hearing my voice, he realizes he is awake, then snatches me up in a bone crushing hug. I yelp in pain, which he must have taken as a yip of delight, because he clutches me tighter.

He pulls away when my blood seeps onto his arm.

"Kami, Tsunade! Why haven't you healed her yet? She is still bleeding this much?" Tsunade sighs.

"I did heal her. Multiple times. From the state she arrived in, even I ran out of chakra from healing her worst wounds. I don't trust anyone else to heal her, because some of the wounds have highly concentrated poisons, which only myself and Sakura know how to heal."

"What do you mean, 'the condition she arrived in?' What happened to her?"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" I shout in frustration. Everyone in the room pauses to gather their thoughts and calm down. During which time Tsunade lifts me and lays me back on the bed. I look at Tsunade, and decide to let her give a report on my injuries.

"She had three broken ribs, two fractured ribs, lacerations to her wrists, sides, and back, bruises everywhere, the newest ones were around her neck, probably from an attempt to strangle her," she says, gesturing to my neck.

"What is the last thing you remember happening, before I disappeared?" I ask, so I don't explain more than I need to.

"We had just left Sunagakure for the second time, and were deciding which way to go."

"We had stopped to camp for the night out in the forest, when you suddenly told me to hide..."

_We lit the fire and began roasting some squirrels we had caught. Jiraiya suddenly leaned in close to me._

_"I want you to go sit in that tree," He says. pointing to a tall tree in the distance. "Wait for me to come over before leaving." I nod, knowing not to question him. I shun shin to the tree, then watch our clearing from above. Jiraiya has discreetly drawn a knife and hides his hand as two figures enter the clearing._

_Both sport the same clouded black and red cloak, the mark of the Akatsuki. _

_I recognize them immediately, because of the information we have gathered on them over the years. It was Konan and Pein themselves. _

_I quickly set up a line of foxes to relay the conversation to me._

_"We know you have the girl hidden out here with you. Our other agents have gathered that she left the city to train with you. Where have you hidden her?" Pein asks, before glancing at Konan. "Go find her." _

_She nods and vanishes from my sight._

_"I think I'll leave you alive, for now," he says, then, with lightning speed, hits Jiraiya's neck, in a way that would render him unconscious. I knew that would happen now._

_I disperse the foxes, not wanting them to get hurt._

_I pulled out a scroll and quickly summoned a small toad. Gamakichi appeared and I made a sign for him to be quiet. I quickly scribbled a note asking someone to escort my sensei home, and to tell them not to look for me. _

_"Take this straight to Gaara, he will know what to do with it. be sure to tell everyone I will miss them. Now hurry!" He nods, seemingly catching my urgency. The little guy disappears into the distance as I hear some footsteps approaching my tree. The last thing I see in the clearing is Pein completing the hand signs to erase Jiraiya's memory of the encounter._

"Gaara's team went back and searched the area for any traces of you all nearby, but could not find you. They must have covered the tracks. I searched for you for months, but decided you just didn't want to be found... I'm a fool!" He said, slapping his hands up to cover his face as he plopped into the chair on the side of my bed.

"No. I told you to leave me, because it would be foolish to try to take on the whole akatsuki on your own. Don't beat yourself up ok? I'm alright now, and that's all that matters," he nods seemingly unconvinced. I knew it was because my voice hadn't been to sure at that last sentence.

He stayed there in silence studying my face, but I couldn't stay awake for much longer. I fell asleep in exhaustion, knowing he would still be there when I woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

Short for my taste, but I felt bad for not updating. I have been really busy with school, but inspiration has arrived! Hold on to your noodles ladies and marsh-mellows!

"_If I were to lose a dear friend in front of my eyes,_

_I would never be able to die in peace." ~Tsunayoshi Sawada_

Sakura's POV

The coffee shop is almost abandoned, but thats what we love about this place. I lean back against Sasuke's chest as we await the arrival of our friends. Only about half of them could make it, but I am sure they can share. I just couldn't keep the news to myself anymore.

I see a familiar head of blue hair above someone seated at a table and wave her over. Behind Hinata walks Shikamaru (who actually put the effort into coming!), Chouji, Kiba and Neji.

They walk over and sit down at the large round table. We all chatter absently and I notice that a blushing Hinata is holding hands with Kiba, as Neji glares at him. I chuckle, but stop when Sasuke clears his throat.

"Now that we are all here, I suppose you want to know what this is about. Recently the new team seven was sent on a retrieval mission." He pauses and looks to me, expecting me to continue the story. Before I can speak, an impatient voice breaks in from behind me.

"Well, who was the target, forehead? I don't have all day," Ino says pulling up a chair and sitting in it backwards.

"As I was going to say, our target was a good friend of mine. Uzumaki Naruto." A roar of questions broke out, and I only caught about half of them.. I wait for them to calm down, until utter silence reigns.

I recount the story of our mission from the beginning, in full and colorful detail. Emotions flutter across their faces, but all appear worried when I tell of the injuries she had sustained. A few were teary eyed, but one in particular looked furious. When i had finished my tale he speaks to me overly calm.

"You didn't kill that bastard when you had the chance?" Everyone else turns to the boy with the pineapple hair and stare in shock, others in anger at him. Chouji comes to my defense.

"Shikamaru, they would have been killed, or worse, captured, taken back, and tortured with Naruto!" He sighs, shaking his head. "I can't believe you would say that. Just think of the predicament they were in."

Shika leans back, being the strategic genius he is, and tries to plot out a way to win. Apparently unable, he apologizes.

"I'm sorry."

"Where is she now? Can we visit her to make sure she's okay?" Hinata asks. I know the two girls had hardly spoken, but have always seen each other as sisters. I nod and smile at her.

"She's in the hospital. Tsunade and I have only been working on her for a day, but she is already healing up nicely. She should be out in a week if all goes well."

The group nods, then shares a look.

"I guess that means we are all taking a field trip to the hospital," Kiba says, after being abnormally quiet the whole conversation. Hinata must be rubbing off on him.

Again, the idle chatter picks up, and we quickly make our way through the streets to the hospital. Ino keeps trying to flirt with Shika, but he is studiously lost in his own mind. I feel sorry for both of them. For Ino because she has absolutely no chance of getting his attention, because of the bitch she was as a genin, and continues to be. I am more sorry for Shikamaru, because he has had a crush on Naruto since the very day he saw Naruto.

"_Alright class, settle down! Please, I want everyone to get a chance to introduce themselves!" Iruka-sensei says, and goes through the list. He is almost through, and everyone has introduced themselves, except two people. Sasuke, who is next, and a young Nara genius, who was asleep, and thus skipped over._

_At least he was asleep until the door of the classroom slammed open, banging against the door. _

_I laugh at the startled looks on everyone's faces. Then, I notice I am the only one making noise, as a student walks into the class._

_She is heaving, trying to catch her breathe. Her blonde hair is shoulder length and spiky, with bangs framing a cute little pale, whiskered face with blue eyes. When I see her outfit I nearly laugh, then jealousy takes over. She is wearing a short blue skirt which only reaches her mid thigh, and a white shirt, complementing the bright orange boots that go up to her knees. I'm jealous, because the outfit on anyone else would be ugly, but she somehow pulls it off._

_All the guys in the room are staring, some in disdain, others blushing, and a few, like the Nara, looked upon her dreamily._

"_Sorry I'm late Iruka-sensei, the villagers wouldn't let me through the street without throwing rocks and..." The girls voice is unfamiliar, but soft. It reminds me of little happy bells, ringing in the wind._

"_I understand. Why don't you introduce yourself?" She scans the crowd, smiling at some, like me, scowling at others, then her eyes land on the Nara. She winks at him, and he looks taken aback. I hear him mutter something that sounds like troublesome, and snicker._

"_I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I plan on being the greatest Hokage someday! Believe it!" She gives a little bow and walks to the seat next to him. The blonde girl sitting on the other side of him, Ino, is scolding him for being so rude and staring like he is. He ignores her as he shakes hands with Naruto and smiles._

_I laugh already seeing the little light in his eyes, that would someday be a flame._

A flame it is. I see it burning in his eyes as he watches ahead of him at the hospital.

He has been a bit of a downer since Naruto left. Even the mention of the spunky blonde would throw his attitude off. Even on the happiest of days. It had only gotten worse when Jiraiya came back without him.

Shika had been furious. He had been sad. A whirlwind of emotions had floated around him. He didn't have the energy or will to get out of bed for a while, a whole month actually. It was Chouji who managed to get him out to see us. We all spent the day cloud watching and trying to make him, and in turn us all, happy again.

We finally approach the hospital, and I see a familiar ball of fur waiting outside, along with one I don't quite recognize. One of them was pure white, which I recognized as Rukia, the fox from Tsunade's office. The other , a blood red fox, is only a vague memory, from the time we rescued Naruto. Rukia seems to catch our scent, as her head perks up from it's resting place on her paws. She looked at me and stood, yipping to her companion. They walk towards me and nudge my hands, probably smelling Naruto's blood on them suddenly begin howling and snarling at one particular person in our group.

Kiba growls back, and a full sized Akamaru comes to aid him.

Akamaru, as per his breeder's clan standards, had grown to an exceptional height. While Kiba stood at a staggering 6'5", Akamaru came up to his stomach, at around 4'6". I almost giggled at the looks they were giving each other, when I noticed one of the foxes stepping in front of the other. I knew I had to end this as I knew more than the four of them could be injured in this fight.

"Guys come on, let's just get up to see Naru-kun as fast as we can, ok?" Kiba backs down at the mention of our wounded teammate and friend. We march through the doors, and I have the foxes walking on either side of me. I note that the red fox is wearing some form of battle armor, custom fit, with an extra set strapped to his side. I decide to question her owner at a later time.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I am home sick today, but I figured I could use this opportunity to write for you. I am so excited, I finally saved enough to set up a recording studio in my house, and I ordered a new Les Paul single cut out electric guitar and a nice keyboard for recording. I am so excited, so I am going to turn it into inspiration. My dog is sleeping behind me in my papasan chair and it's really comfortable. There is too much snow outside I am rambling.**

**This story looks like it will be, around forty chapters, I am writing the plot right now, and after these next few chapters it should really pick up. I am really excited about this story! Onward, little Marshmallows!**

_"Sometimes you need to distance yourself from people. If they care, they'll notice._

_If they don't, you know where you stand." ~unknown_

Naruto's POV

I wake up and begin coughing. The fit calms after a minute or two, and I glance over at the only two other occupant of the room. The red and black fox looks concerned, but I smile to reassure them. After shifting my hair a little, I speak to them, my oldest animal companions.

"It's alright Kiko and Kenshin. I am okay. Come on we should go see where Rukia is," I say and get out of the bed, wincing as I stretch old bruises. I have been here for a day now, and I am sure they have to let me out of this god forsaken hospital!

As I stumble across the floor, I stumble. My foxes catch me, my left hand smoothes over the black fur of Kiko's back as she supports me. We make it out the door and down the hall, and I smile whilst also gritting my teeth. I am utterly surprised that there are no nurses walking around, or anyone for that matter.

That thought is completely shattered when a white fox with icy blue eyes runs down the hall to me.

The two beside me yip and kneel down, releasing my grip on them so they can meet up with their comrade. They run in a circle until she runs to me. I get knocked over and they all lick my face, catching up in Rukia's happiness.

"Come on girl, get off me! I have to get out of here, we have to find-"

"Where do you need to go? What do you need to find?"

I jump and one of the cuts on my shoulder opens, but I ignore the blood rolling down my shoulder as I stare into the hawk like eyes of an old friend.

"Shikamaru!" I yell, hopping up and hobbling over, despite the whimpers from my foxes, whimpering and telling me to be careful. He rushes forward to help me, and catches me in a hug, picking me up and spinning. I laugh, then turn skeptical.

"Where the hell did the lazy man I left go, hm?" He stops the genuinely happy smile, and looks sheepish, and rubbing his neck. I giggle at him.

"Troublesome woman." I kiss his cheek as he releases me. Another group comes around the corner, being led by someone I was hoping not to see on this walk. My other red fox trots beside them.

I smile, remembering him to be the one I had told Shika to keep watch of, as a parting gift when it was a kit.

In this ragtag group is the most of the Konoha twelve. The leader is none other than the hokage, Tsunade.

"Yes Naruto, tell us all what you were doing, out of bed?" The old woman took a very familiar stance with her fists on her hips while leaning down to be at eye level with me.

"I was... looking for the bathroom!"

"You haven't been gone long enough to have forgotten where the bathroom is," she state flatly.

_Yeah, but it feels like it has been a lifetime since I was last here_, I think, remember the toughest parts of the last three years. I shake my head to remove such thoughts and smile at her sadly.

"Have I really?" The question is rhetorical, and I can't help the mournful tone. As I turn and lead the way back to my room, I don't miss the skeptical looks on a few peoples faces.

I sit on the bed when we reach our destination, and lean my head forward so that my hair falls in front of my face like a curtain. Everyone shuffles in and remains silent until it becomes unbearable. I look up and glare.

"Well? You all must have something to say," I smile at them now, genuinely. "It has been so long...I am so glad to see you."

They all began muttering greetings and Shikamaru comes to stand by me.

"And you! I see you have kept up with this little rascal," I say scrathing the fourth fox in the rooms ear. "What did you name him?"

"Swift."

He can't be serious. I burst out laughing while everyone else watches the scene with a look of clarity. Before I can say anything, Ino pipes up.

"I was wondering where he got the fo from. He has been a great help on missions, but loves chewing on my hair," she says, stroking her long ponytail lovingly. I chuckle, then grow serious, especially when I see eyes wandering over my not so covered wounds. Hinata voices the question all of them surely had on their minds.

"What ha-happened to you, Naru-kun?"

I lay down on the bed and wait a few moments to tell the story to them. I keep my eyes trained expertly on the ceiling. Half way through, Jiraiya walks in with a bowl of soup and takes a seat in the chair left of my bed. When I finish, many have tears in their eyes.

"That's horrible! We have to go and catch those cowards!" Everyone in the room nods and shouts in agreement, but Jiraiya sees the fear in my eyes and speaks up.

"I don't think that is wise. They are all S ranked criminals, while you are only genin and chuunin. It would be grave consequence to pay just to get back at them for torturing her. Besides, do you not see the fear she has of those men?" They look at my quivering form.

"I never said we would go anytime soon, just that we needed to get them."

'Well, I think it should wait a while, seeing that the person who we should be doing this for, doesn't want it now."

We conversed, and during that time, I ate my soup, then baa-chan kicked everyone out.

I learned that Hinata as less than six months before she takes the lead of the Hyuga House. Shikamaru has passed the clan leadership down to a younger brother who was born whilst I was gone. Sakura and Sasuke have begun dating, along with Lee and Tenten (who started dating within the week I had left), and Kiba and Hinata. I smile at the news Lee announced to everyone that he was going to propose to Tenten in a few days. Sakura is, as I suspected, one of the leading medic nin in Konoha.

It is good to know that everyones life is going so well.

Tsunade remains in the room with me.

"Tsunade?"

"Yes gaki?" I scowl.

"Do you think after I get out of this hospital I could take a leave of absence to get back into shape, and move into my family's lake house?"

"How do you know about the lake house?"

"Jiraiya and I stayed there while we were training every now and then."

She contemplates the request for a while, then gives a stern look to me.

"You must bring a team of guards with you. I don't want you out there alone. You or one of such guards are also to write reports and letters to me, so I know you haven't been captured again. You are allowed to leave a month after being released, to ensure a full recovery." I smile, and a question comes to mind.

"Can I choose who comes with me?" She nods and I jump in excitement.

"I want team seven, including Kakashi, Jiraiya and Shikamaru."

"An adequate team. I will leave you now to sleep. Goodnight kid."

"Night."


End file.
